1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for processing data, and more particularly to an apparatus capable of variably transmitting frame images of a camera device according to a system bandwidth and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera device or a portable terminal having a camera function can provide a high quality image as well as various convenient functions. In the prior art, an image sensor (also referred to as a ‘camera sensor’) of the camera device is employed to sense images having a full High Definition (HD) resolution which allows the camera device to display images sensed from the camera sensor during a preview mode as a preview image.
In operation, if a user presses a shutter button, the camera device stores an image acquired by the camera sensor. When the user presses the shutter button, there is a shutter delay or a shutter lag between the time of sensing an image to be the full size image, as opposed to a preview image, and the time of capturing the full-size image. That is, there is a time difference from a shutter activation to a time of photographing a subject by the camera sensor. The time difference may occur due to a photographing environment of the subject and a processing time of an image signal processor. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the user cannot acquire images at a desired point in time due to shutter delay (shutter lag).
A camera device or a terminal equipped with a camera may include an image signal processor for processing images and an application processor for processing various applications of a device including a camera application. The image signal processor is serially connected to the application processor, so that the image signal processor can convert an image acquired by the camera into serial data, and then transmits the serial data to the application processor. Here, the image acquired by the camera may include an image having HD resolution or greater (Ultra High Definition resolution (UHD)). The term “UHD” refers to an image having a resolution of 4K*2K pixels or greater.
However, a camera device having the image signal processor and the application processor or a terminal having the camera function has difficulty in capturing an image having UHD resolution while photographing a moving image in a full HD resolution. This is because it is impossible for an image signal processor of a camera device in the prior art to transmit continuous image data having UHD resolution to an application processor at a desired time.